onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Firebreather628
Welcome Firebreather628 Spamming Don't spam pages. 20:33, July 11, 2013 (UTC) Because they are spam and wrong. 20:54, July 11, 2013 (UTC) Give source. 21:08, July 11, 2013 (UTC) Joekido confirmed it. But why do you keep posting your messages twice? 21:56, July 11, 2013 (UTC) You're not helping your case by continuously putting it on my talk, you can either take it somewhere else or stop altogether. 10:20, July 19, 2013 (UTC) Don't leave spam messages on talk pages. Knock it off. 10:20, July 19, 2013 (UTC) I didn't remove anything. 19:41, July 19, 2013 (UTC) Removing Messages You are not allowed to remove any messages on your talk page, unless you want to archive it. 18:28, August 19, 2013 (UTC) You removed the warnings Staw gave you. Nova and I undid it, but you continued to delete the warning. So this is a warning, you are not allowed to remove any messages from your talk page. The only exception for it is archiving your talk page. 18:49, August 19, 2013 (UTC) That's how you create an archive. 21:35, August 19, 2013 (UTC) OK WHY AM IM BLOCKED?! >:(Firebreather628 (talk) 22:16, August 19, 2013 (UTC) You was blocked for removing your messages, plus editing others' messages, which are against the rules on here, and despite multiple warnings in both edit summaries and on your talk page, you blatantly ignored us and continued deleting messages/editing others' messages. So for the love of God, learn the rules around here, and stop breaking the rules, else you'll warrant an even longer ban. 22:23, August 19, 2013 (UTC) Stop it. 17:58, August 29, 2013 (UTC) Welcome back! And don't remove warnings. Once more and you're getting a longer ban. 17:59, August 29, 2013 (UTC) Yo It has caught my attention that you've been removing your talk page messages over and over, despite of the multiple warnings being sent to you. As by now, I am sure that you already know that deleting talk page messages is not allowed. You'll be banned once again if you wont refrain from doing such action. No matter how much you hate the previous messages sent to you, you cannot do anything but to accept it. --ChokokuguzaNoTobira (talk) 22:57, August 29, 2013 (UTC')' No, the previous warning was the last warning. I'm telling Yata. 23:02, August 29, 2013 (UTC) or not come back to this wiki again. you people dont want me around ,fine! then im gone for good don't care if you miss me or no see you not jerksFirebreather628 (talk) 23:10, August 29, 2013 (UTC) It's not that we don't want you around, it's that there are rules on this wiki that users have to follow. If they don't follow them, there must be consequences or there's no point in having rules in the first place. But since you ask, I very much doubt that you will be missed. 23:17, August 29, 2013 (UTC) Wtf Dude You have been blocked and you're still fucking up your talk page! Geez 06:50, August 30, 2013 (UTC) Yup, so this is the 2nd ban for 1 month. 3rd time is 1 year, 4th is forever. This is your warning. 16:53, August 30, 2013 (UTC) You trying to pull this again? Good luck with that. 21:54, September 30, 2013 (UTC) You just got unbanned and you're already vandalizing your talk page again! Are you fucking serious? 07:35, October 4, 2013 (UTC) Well, you can't say you weren't warned. 19:25, November 10, 2013 (UTC) :and the reason he cant say that is cause he's banned and cant even edit his own talk page -- 20:11, November 10, 2013 (UTC) Seriously, man? Dude, it's been like, literally three days since you got unblocked and you're just asking for yet another one? 01:51, May 13, 2014 (UTC)